Heartbreake and The End of All
by the end of every thing
Summary: In this story we see the struggles of a family trying to recover after the youngest dies and how the others handle it **Remember Suicide is not an option**** Please review and tell me what you think


ok so iv had this idea in my head for a while and decided to write it. it was inspired by the song 'I wont see you tonight' part 1 by Avenged Sevenfold Please PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me what you think PLEASE ~the end of every thing

**_Heartbreak and The End of All._**

* * *

"I'm Afraid the surgery had no affect on him. we couldn't stop the bleeding". _Silence._ "I'm afraid he only has an hour, two at tops". Charles Matthews a 27 year old man looks up towards the man who has been taking care of his brother for the past 24 hours. His 24 year old brother Michael who earlier in the week was mugged and shot in the abdomen and the chest. "The internal bleeding is too much"... "In a sense he's drowning in his own blood". Charles puts his head into his hands momentarily. _ Silence_. The tension in the waiting room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "OK. I understand. Thank you for everything you've done." The doctor nods and quietly walks away. Charles gets up off of the rubber like couch. As he walks to his brothers room he stops at the door for a moment and steels himself for what he is about to see. He walks into the Hospital room. The walls are plain white and the floor is white tile. In the middle of the room along the wall he sees his poor baby brother in the bed asleep. There mother Teresa is sitting next to him. There father having passed 3 years back in his sleep wasn't there physically but it was almost as if he could feel his hand resting on his shoulder. Teresa looks up and walks over to hug him. She had to strain to look up at him. Charles was a lean but muscular man who is 6ft 2. His mother only 5ft 5 was considerably smaller than him.

As the two go to sit by Michale's side he wakes up. Silence rang out the room for a minute but for Charles it seemed like an eternity. all that was heard was the heart monitor beeping.

_Beep._

"How ya feeling lil bro?"Charles asked. "I'm not sure" Micheal replied.

_Beep._

After a moment of silence Michael looked at Charles. "I'm dying aren't I". Charles eyes started to tear up as well as Teresa's. "N-No your going to be ok" "Don't say such things like that Michael".

_Beep._

"No. I know I am. I can feel it". "I hear dads Voice" He's calling for me".

After this was said the heart monitor started beeping rapidly.

_He was fading._

"NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE US LIKE THIS" "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME" screamed Charles. Tears now streaming down his face he whispers "don't go, please don't go"."My purpose is finished"."My duty fulfilled" Michael said quietly. "The Lord sent Dad to come and get me"."its time". "I love you Mom". "Thank you for all the support you've given me".He then turned to Charles "I love you Charles"."You're the best big brother anyone could ask for"."I will always watch over you".

_He was fading faster._

"Please don't forget me" Michael pleaded."Never" Charles replied forcefully.

At this point the machine seemed to be a blur with random pauses until finally it was a solid, long, continuous noise.

_He was gone._

Charles took two steps back with his hands on his face unable to comprehend what just happened.

The room quickly filled with doctors and nurses and the coroner pronounced him dead at 4:35pm.

* * *

Charles ran out of the Hospital in a crying rage his mother called after him but he was too far gone to hear. He runs to his girlfriend Sarah's apartment. He knocks ever so quietly that she barely hears it. She opens the door to see him leaning against the door frame."Charley"? He looks up ever so slightly and looks into her eyes. She just engulfs him into a hug and he starts crying uncontrollably."He's Gone""My baby brother"."He's gone from this world"

The next few days were a blur. The funeral preparations as well as the endless story's full of tears from friends and family members and countless condolences filled the days. Charles was quiet for most of the three days only speaking when spoken to. It was time for the Burial. As he watched his brother's casket is lowered in to the ground he felt a little part of him die that day and he would never be the same.

* * *

The next few weeks weren't any better. he would just sit there motion less from hours on end. Him and Sarah would fight alot in this time period. Mostly because he would refuse her comfort and would lash out because of not knowing how to express the sadness and darkness he was feeling. But one fight from all stood out the most. "...IM TIRED OF YOU'RE SHIT!" she screamed. "GET OUT YOU PEICE OF SHIT I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN". The fight started when he lashed out again he didn't mean it and she knows that but he has barely moved the entire month. She was frustrated and at her whits end. But as she said it she immediately knew what she did."N-No i didn't mean it please DON'T, DON'T GO!". He ran out of the door and disappeared into the night. Little did she know she would never see him alive again.

He ran and ran until he came to a stop to catch his breath. He then walked to the nearest liquor store and bought a 40oz of Jack Daniels and slowly walked through the night to his apartment. he lived on the 34th floor and had a small little balcony he sat for a while looking out at the city cursing his useless existence.

He then wrote a note and stabbed the pen through it and into the dining room table for whoever came. He then decided it was time. He took one last swig of his drink and stood on a chair closest to the railing.

* * *

Sarah called his Teresa in a panic "Teresa! Charley is missing!". "We had a fight and he ran out I can't find him!". "OK calm down meet me at his place in 10 minutes." "OK"

She sped across the city to come to a police barricade in front of Charles apartment building. They had a spot light shining up at a man who was about t jump. "Don't do it!" the police chief said. "Let's talk about this, climb down!"

* * *

He stood on the ledge looking down at everyone. He took a deep breath and whispered "I'll see you soon brother, I'm coming home". he takes another deep breath then closes his eyes and takes the step. As he falls he lets his life pass be fore his eyes. the then smiles half way down and whispers again "I'm coming home".

* * *

Sarah watches helplessly as he falls to his death when he lands she runs to him hoping he survived. What she saw was a bloodied mess of the man she loved.

He was gone.

She cradled his head in her lap and had a mixture of crying and screaming. The police quickly pulled her away and she went to console Teresa.

Teresa now sat in shock she lost both of her boys only a month apart. She then uncontrollably wept and screamed. Sarah took her home after they were questioned and put her to bed. Sarah slept in the guest room while Teresa slept in her own. Grief stricken and emotionally exhausted she slept.

She passed away that night.

* * *

There funerals were on the same day and the graves were next to each other. A bitter sweet end. The last of the Mathews family is buried on a sunny Sunday. Every one who attended were silent the entire time. Mostly trying to comprehend what has happened. Sarah didn't attend she locked herself away in her apartment only to emerge two days later and moved to her parents house out of town. Never to return to the place that has caused so much tragedy. In hopes that she may heal in time. In the wake of the events friends and family had a hole in there hearts never to be filled. Never to be forgotten. in time the investigation was closed and the town erected a memorial for the Mathews family in the park. Along with it sending a message.

That message would be "Suicide is Not The Answer"


End file.
